


first love never dies

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: Dalton Big Bang Day 46: RaneReed has gone through a lot of firsts with Shane, and now he's ready for another one.
Relationships: Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	first love never dies

Reed hadn't given much thought to how his first relationship would go. If he was being honest, the idea scared him a little. He hadn't even known which gender he preferred until recently. Trying to imagine being with someone felt so far out of the realm of anything he'd experienced that he generally chose not to think about it at all.

But then Shane came along, dragging Reed headfirst into his own little world of madness, and suddenly there were all kinds of firsts.

Reed had his first kiss that night in Windsor, before everything went to hell. He'd had his first real date a few weeks later, as the two of them tried to regain a sense of normalcy. More dates followed, some in person and some via Skype over the longest summer away from Dalton that Reed had ever experienced. And when he returned in the fall to Shane joining them as Windsor's newest transfer, their sporadic dates blossomed into Reed's first real relationship.

But there was still one line they hadn't crossed.

They'd come close, once or twice. Whenever Kurt was out and they found themselves alone, Shane would crawl into Reed's lap and kiss him until his heart was pounding and his cheeks were flushed red and warm. There had been one occasion when Reed had gotten a little too enthusiastic, pushing Shane down on his bed and straddling him, kissing him eagerly until Shane had pushed him away and informed him with a weak voice that they needed to slow down before he embarrassed himself.

They could have taken things further that night, but Reed still wasn't entirely sure he was ready.

He knew Shane had had sex before. They'd talked about it, after Reed had tucked himself into the crook of Shane's arm in an attempt to cool things down. "It's fine that you haven't," he'd said, dropping a light kiss on Reed's hair. Reed knew that. It didn't stop him feeling a little self-conscious.

They had their first proper date in a while on a night that Reed knew Kurt would be heading back to Lima for the weekend. He'd texted Shane ahead of time, asking if he wanted to come over after their movie. He had of course said yes, accompanied by a winky face that made butterflies swarm in Reed's stomach. He wasn't entirely sure if it was excitement or nervousness. Maybe a little bit of both.

The feeling only intensified during their date, as Shane's fingers intertwined with his on the armrest between them. He was grateful he'd eaten dinner beforehand, because he could barely stand to eat the popcorn they'd bought to share. Shane had looked a little concerned when he'd offered some to Reed and been turned down for the fifth time that evening, but he didn't say anything, and Reed was grateful he didn't need to explain.

Reed managed to keep up a conversation on the drive home, trying to ignore the way his heart pounded in his chest. During a moment of comfortable silence between them, he snuck a glance at Shane in the passenger seat, at his kind eyes and carefree smile, and he couldn't help but relax a little.

This was Shane. He'd always felt safe around Shane, even in the beginning when he still had no idea what he was feeling. Now, though, he was certain: this was the boy he loved, and wouldn't have wanted to be with anyone else.

In an uncharacteristically bold move, Reed took Shane's hand as soon as they stepped out of the car, leading him up the steps into Windsor House. Shane stayed quiet, for once, letting Reed take the lead. They reached his bedroom door, Reed chuckling nervously as he unlocked it with one shaky hand. He led Shane inside, a gentle squeeze of his hand reassuring him that he had nothing to be nervous about.

He closed the door behind him, hesitating a moment. It was still light out, though just barely, and he decided he preferred not to turn on the light. Shane gave him a questioning look, but instead of answering, Reed just smiled, tugging on Shane's hand and guiding him towards the bed.

“Okay, should I be worried? You look like you have something planned.”

Reed just giggled. “Come here,” he muttered. He sat down at the edge of the bed, and Shane followed, tucking one leg under him as he settled beside Reed. Their fingers still intertwined between them, Reed rested his other hand on Shane's thigh, leaning in to capture his lips in a gentle kiss.

Shane’s lips moved eagerly against his. It felt like any other kiss they’d shared, until Reed took it a step further, leaning in and sliding his hand over the inside of Shane’s thigh.

Shane made a small noise of surprise against Reed’s lips. “Oh,” he gasped out, and Reed grinned. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Shane’s bottom lip, and Shane opened his mouth enthusiastically. This part wasn’t anything new, but Reed still felt a surge of excitement in his chest.

Letting go of Shane’s hand, Reed reached up to brace himself against his shoulder. He’d gotten a little ahead of himself, though, and the force of the motion sent Shane toppling backward, Reed landing on top of him with a muffled yelp. Shane laughed in surprise, and Reed joined him, chuckling breathlessly as he adjusted position so he was resting comfortably on Shane’s chest, one leg tucked in between his thighs.

“Okay,” Shane said with a glint in his eye. “I see where you’re going with this.”

Reed’s cheeks flushed pink. “Hush,” he chastised playfully, diving back in to recapture Shane’s lips.

They didn’t feel the need to rush things. Reed was perfectly content to stay where he was for a bit, kissing Shane fervently while their bodies intertwined on the sheets. But after a while, Shane writhed against the bed with a low moan, and Reed was reminded of his purpose in bringing him back here tonight.

He drew back, holding himself up with one hand on the bed. He tugged gingerly at the hem of Shane’s T-shirt. “Take this off,” he said in a low voice, and Shane’s eyes darkened under his gaze.

“Sir, yes, sir,” he whispered, and Reed wasn’t entirely sure if he was being playful about it anymore.

He sat back on his heels as Shane shimmied out of his shirt, hesitating just a little as he raised it over his head. He looked back at Reed with a touch of nervousness. Reed smiled encouragingly, reaching out to caress Shane’s sides. Ducking his head down, he pressed a line of soft kisses across his collarbones.

Shane chuckled, the sound reverberating through Reed’s lips where they met his bare skin. Reed smiled, and it took him a moment to notice that Shane was tugging at the hem of his sweater.

“Now you,” he murmured, and Reed drew back reluctantly to let Shane slide his hands under the fabric, pulling it up over his head. His smile widened. “Beautiful,” he whispered, and with both hands at Reed’s lower back he drew him in closer, tucking his face into the crook of his shoulder and kissing his neck.

“Oh,” Reed gasped, his eyes slipping shut as he tilted his head to give Shane a better angle. Shane sucked gently at the tender skin under Reed’s jaw. He adjusted his grip on Reed, grasping his hips and pulling their bodies flush together. Reed whimpered, writhing against the sudden contact. His pants grew tighter, and they felt very much in the way.

He fumbled awkwardly with one hand, trying to reach between the two of them to undo his zipper. Shane laughed into his neck. “Need some help?” he murmured, dragging his hands around Reed’s waist and gracefully undoing the top button. Reed chuckled nervously.

“I’ve got it,” he murmured, but he didn’t stop Shane from continuing, unzipping his pants and sliding them down on his hips. Reed’s breath hitched as he pulled back the waistband of his underwear, and he almost missed the way Shane’s eyes widened.

“Whoa,” he breathed, and Reed frowned.

“What?”

Shane laughed breathlessly, glancing up at Reed with his eyebrows raised. Reed felt his cheeks heating up.

“I know it’s big,” he mumbled, and Shane blinked.

“Uh, yeah.” Reed ducked his head, flushing scarlet, and Shane chuckled. “Hey,” he said gently, reaching up to tilt Reed’s face towards him. Their lips met, and Reed relaxed into his touch. He let out a soft moan when Shane’s fingers ghosted over the tip of his cock.

“What do you like?” Shane murmured, gently stroking the sensitive flesh. Reed hesitated, his reply catching in his throat.

“I—“ He cut himself off with a moan as Shane’s hand wrapped around him. “I don’t know. But that…that feels good.”

Shane grinned. He adjusted his grip, his hand moving slowly up and down Reed’s shaft, his thumb swirling over the head. Reed whimpered, rolling his hips forward, and he felt Shane’s cock hardening beneath him.

“Do you touch yourself?” Shane asked, and Reed couldn’t help but blush.

“S-sometimes,” he stammered, hating how embarrassed he felt at such a simple question. But Shane just smiled, pulling his hand back and relaxing against the bed.

“Show me,” he said, and this time Reed’s cheeks flushed for a different reason.

His eyes locking on Shane’s, he reached for his cock, hand wrapping tentatively around it. Shane’s gaze darkened, and he looked down, watching intently while Reed stroked himself. His hands moved to his own zipper, and he undid his pants only halfway before reaching into his boxers with a low sigh of relief.

“Wait,” Reed said, trying to reach out with his other hand but stopping when he nearly lost his balance. He made a small noise of frustration. “I want to see you, too.”

Shane chuckled hesitantly, looking up at Reed in disbelief. But he obliged, tugging his pants down over his hips to give Reed a full view of his cock as he palmed himself.

Satisfied, Reed returned his focus to himself, picking up his pace a little as he watched Shane to the same. He tried to match his movements, testing out what felt good mirrored on himself. It wasn’t like he’d never done this before—he just wasn’t used to having someone watch him. He wanted to make sure he gave Shane something worth seeing.

He tried to take it slow, playing his reactions up a little for Shane’s benefit. He still felt self-conscious about being watched, but the look on Shane’s face pushed those worries to the back of his mind. He stared almost longingly at Reed’s cock, his lips parted slightly.

“I want to suck you off,” Shane muttered, and Reed’s eyes widened.

“You can,” he breathed. His hand stilled. “I-if you want to.”

Shane smiled gently, and his eyes locked on Reed’s as he slid out from under him, holding him up by the hips. They adjusted position, Reed sitting back on his heels and Shane hunched over in front of him, looking up with a small, nervous smile. Reed grinned in response, tangling one hand in Shane’s hair and guiding him down encouragingly.

The first touch of Shane’s mouth on his cock nearly sent him over the edge. He let out a shaky gasp, moaning as Shane took him deeper, his breath warm on Reed’s skin. His fist clenched, tugging at Shane’s curls, and Shane moaned around him. His tongue lathed enthusiastically over Reed’s cock, and Reed jerked his hips involuntarily. He bit back a loud moan as heat pooled in his belly. Shane gripped his thighs, and Reed was barely able to gasp out a warning before his orgasm hit, his body shaking with the force of it.

Shane pulled back, dragging his tongue over Reed’s cock, and he swallowed hard as he pulled himself up. He grinned brightly, and Reed let out a soft chuckle. He pulled Shane into his lap, legs wrapping around him, and brought their lips together as he reached for Shane’s cock.

“Just like that,” Shane murmured against his lips as he started to stroke. They kissed lazily, Shane whimpering into his mouth as Reed tried to mimic the way he’d touched himself earlier. It seemed to do the trick, and Shane’s hips stuttered against Reed’s hand as he reached his own climax. Reed kissed him deeply, smiling against his lips when Shane spilled into his hand.

“Wow,” he gasped when they broke apart, and Reed giggled.

“Was that good?” he said breathlessly. Shane just grinned, leaning forward to press their foreheads together.

“That was perfect,” he whispered, and Reed beamed.

He wrapped his arms around Shane’s waist, pulling him into his chest and guiding them both down onto the bed. Shane curled up against him instinctively, throwing one leg over Reed’s and tucking his head into the crook of his shoulder. Reed chuckled, running his fingers through Shane’s hair.

“Would you stay the night?”

He felt Shane’s wide smile against his shoulder even if he couldn’t see it, and when his arm wrapped tight around Reed’s ribcage, he had a feeling he knew the answer.

“Of course,” Shane murmured, and Reed sighed contentedly, closing his eyes.


End file.
